Not their story
by Ziva DeNoir
Summary: What happened to your beloved moonacer after the movie ? I am sorry I am bad at writing summaries Also in the second chapter I accidentally copied the first paragraph
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**You know her parents story but not hers**

 **Ravens pov**

I have no idea how or why I became friends with Jay Marywether. Well I suppose it all started when Robin De Noir and Meria Marywether gave up their pride and saved the valley but where do I come in well be patient I am getting there so a few years later after my dad stopped being a coward and confessed his love for my mom they wed and about 1 year later I was born. But my mom thought it would be so funny to name me after a bird like my dad so that's how I got the name Raven De Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know her parents story but not hers**

Ravens **pov**

I have no idea how or why I became friends with Jay Marywether. Well I suppose it all started when Robin De Noir and Maria

Marywether gave up their pride and saved the valley but where do I come in well be patient I am getting there so a few years later

after my dad stopped being a coward and confessed his love for my mom they wed and about 1 year later I was born. But my mom

thought it would be so funny to name me after a bird like my dad so that's how I got the name Raven De Noir.

 **the next day no ones point of view**

Raven was walk through the forest when she herd a **SNAP** Quickly Raven drew out her dagger.

She quickly turned around and pined Jay dagger on his neck to a let out a surprised shreak once Raven saw their was no danger she let breath she did not know she was holding in. Don't scare me like that Jay. Oh so the great Rae Rae was scared Jay teased. I wasn't scared just worried. About? Jay pestered nothing i- she was cut off by her mother screeching Rrrraaaavvvveeenn oh no I am dead don't worry I will attend your funeral if I am not busy being the lady's man I am Jay stated smugly, whatever bird boy oh and meet me at the princess house tomorrow I need to tell you something important shouted Raven as she ran off.

Go ahead tell me how bad I was thanks for reading my story please review if you want more chapters thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day at the First Moon Princess house**

What did you need to talk to me about Jay asked.

I am scared Jay Raven whimpered

Jay saw this and was shocked

Jays pov

Ok now I'm really worried

I have never seen Raven as much flinch never mind cry

No ones point of view

Raven was crying but since no one has ever seen her cry Jay had no clue on what to do so he just wrapped his arm around her waist because she was about 6 inches taller than him. He was worried she would knock him out but to his surprise she laid her head down on his lap and they just sat there in total silence Jay running his hand through her pitch black hair eventually she calmed down enough where he believed she would not punch him if he talked

So gathering up all his confidence he asked her what was bothering her

She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that he had never seen before a look of hurt pain and strangely love

Jays point of view

I am a dead man her dad is going to hunt me down and kill me slowly very slowly

I don't even know what came over me she was talking but I was not listening I was staring at her pitch black lips and charcoal covered eyes suddenly u just kissed her she tensed up at first but then I don't know if it was my imagination but I can't believe it she kissed me back when we broke away she got up and ran away say she had to go

Ravens point of view

I can't believe he kissed my does this meen he likes me I am so confused

Meria entered Raven are you okay you did not come down for dinner I am fine mom are you sure mom how did you know you liked dad

Well when he decided to help me even though he could get killed why has someone caught the eye of my beautiful black bird

I blushed at the thought of me and Jay I told my mom that Jay kissed me next thing I knew she grabbed a vile of viper venom. And said that she will be right back I screamed DONT KILL JAY but I doubt that she listened


	4. Chapter 4

Meria's point of view

He kissed her I can't believe he kissed her and not just a peck on the cheek a full lip on lip kiss. Meria calm down robin said

Robins point of view

I am going to kill that kid he kissed my little black bird and now she is crying. But who

I really need to worry about is meria she is even more violent than me if you cross a certain line and to make her daughter cry that is way over the line.

No ones pov

The next day Raven was hunting with her friends ( Ethan son of Henry , Chris son of Luke, Lucas son of Michael, and Stevan son of Andrew. ). Then Ethan heard a twig snap he alerted Raven. Raven slowly pulled her dagger out and charged. Then they all heard a high pitched scream and she knew that Jay was in trouble she shouted JAY! She dropped her dagger and ran to find him when she did he was barley awake.

Is your boyfriend ok Ethan teased he- Raven started he is not her boy friend Stevan jumped in,Sorry I forgot that I was not supposed to tell. Tell what a confused Raven asked? That I saw you and pretty boy over here kissing the other day then Raven did something she had never done in front of anyone her eyes watered up and started crying the the earth shook and the boys had a vision **the first moon princess said " you have blasphemed the last moon princess your eternal fate is in her hands".**


	5. Who

**Jays pov**

It had been many days since I had last seen Raven and I was worried because no one was telling me anything.

I finally decided to go straight to de Noir Castle so I went through the woods there I ran into Ravens gang of well idiots. I was hoping and praying that they did not see me but unfortunately Luck was not on my side Ethan snuck up from behind me and pined me down he was about to shoot when Steven said that I was not worth prison time. I was very confused by what they meant so I asked. Guys what are you talking about this time someone I had never seen with the group responded. She is still unconscious. This is not what shocked me the most what shocked me was that the one who responded was a GIRL I have never known Raven to hang out with many girls but this girl reminds me of a photograph I had once seen in Ravens Ravens locket on her black lace and leather choker she was very vague about who gave it to her but this must be oh what was her name s.. ah. Sarah yes Sarah that's it she is Ravens best friend besides me but what was she doing here?

Who gave Raven this mysterious choker and why does she not want Jay to know?

 **Well how did you like that chapter I know it was pretty short and I will try harder but I really need inspiration an you guys are my inspiration so if you have any ideas on how this should go it is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Yep

**Ravens POV**

 _Italics mean that_ _that person is ether dreaming or thinking_

 _Me and Jay where just running around the woods when suddenly she started sprinting towards the manor I_ _was confused at first but then I_ _saw him put something black on his then I_ _realized that black object was my hat so I bolted_ _after him. When I finally saw where he was going I was angry he knows I hate going into the manor. Now don't get me wrong but I can't stand all the etiquette and on top of that my mom and Loveday are always teasing me and Jay at least there is a great big library with spells and Hexes not that my mom would be ok with teaching me dark arts._

 **So yea Raven is still unconscious but i thought you might want to know what is happening not that anyone ever reads my story but if you do thank you so so so so so so so so much Bye**

 **Jays pov**

I am so confused what does this all mean I have to see her and it has to be today! I need to go to De Noir castle but I am currently forbidden well technically not anymore but I am not taking any chances around Meria right now. I need to blend in. But what do I have that looks De Noirish.

Then I saw it a outfit Raven got me I had to accept it because it would be rude not to especially because it was on my birthday. It had leather, feathers, and chains lots and lots of chains


	7. Chapter 7

Ravens POV

 _A darkness was Chasing me in the forest and just showing everything in sight that's when I saw Jay he was waving to me so I waved back when he came to me then turn to the dark Ness and said taker I don't need her I don't want her when the darkness was about to kill me I shot up and woke up the street and by scream I mean I scream so loud that I heard the prisoners screeching because thought of the attack_.

Then Ethan, Chris, Brison, Frankie, and Hay Hay burst through my door and did something they had never done apart form Hay Hay. They hugged me and had tears in their eyes.

Once everyone else left Ethan hugged me again and said that he missed me so much he kissed my cheek then my lips and for once in my life I did not squirm away or push him away no instead I kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing me with. When we finally broke apart he said I love you so much and can you guess what I said

I love you too when he finally pulled far enough so I could see his

Face I started laughing uncontrollably he asked what he do I said nothing it is just that you have beautiful black lips. He looks in my mirror and sure enough he had jet black lips. He then said something that made my heart race I like it but I don't think my lips are fully covered I think I need more. Then come over here so I can apply more. So he hopped on my bed and when our lips touched I felt him licking my bottom lip asking for permission to enter wich I granted he then explored every nook and cranny of my mouth until we finally broke apart he then got very serious and said Raven Elisibith De Noir I love you with all my heart and wish for you to court me I know that you are way out of my leag- I cut him off with a kiss and then said does that answer your question he just nodded I said good now shut up and kiss me he then proceed to kiss me till we ran out of air.

 **Hay everyone is my chapter at** **least ok I** **know I** **am a terrible writer I** **love the very few of you who read my story thanks bye**


	8. IMPORTANT please read

Hi I know I haven't updated in a long time and I understand if you aren't happy I'm sorry I have been so busy with testing and exams that I haven't been able to post but the good news is that I have been writing the chapters in my journal I just need to type them but I have about 8 chapters worth

Best wishes and if you have any suggestions just Im me and your feedback is very important to me I love you all


End file.
